Air humidifiers, which may be part of a respiration system or of an incubator for supplying premature and newborn babies, are known for humidifying the breathing air for a person. An incubator, which describes a moistener (wherein the terms “moistener” and “air humidifier” are used synonymously in this application) for supplying the patient located in the interior of the incubator with moist breathing air, is described, for example, in DE 103 18 384 B4. However, air humidifiers for generating humidified breathing air are limited to medical purposes, but the present invention also comprises air humidifiers for non-medical purposes.
A moistener is described, for example, in DE 10 2008 016762 B3. The moistener described has a boiling apparatus, which heats water and generates water vapor, which is fed to the patient.